A Triple Wedding
by Lady Mage
Summary: Kel rides to Fort Steadfast directly after Lady Knight. When she gets there, there is a certain surprise waiting for her. KelDom. One shot.


**A/N: I finally am getting this typed up! This has been sitting in my writer's notebook for almost five weeks now, but I haven't had time, what with all the estate stuff we have to take care of over at our house.**

**Anyways, It's finally here!**

**A Triple Wedding

* * *

**

…then she remembered that she'd get to see Dom at Steadfast. It would be nice to be able to sit and chat for a while without kidnapping, flight, and war to distract them.

She nudged Hoshi into a trot.

End of Lady Knight, by Tamora Pierce

* * *

How she loved him. He was great, spontaneous and stood up for her. He flirted incessantly, but how was that to say that he liked her?

When they had been paired together when she was a squire she had nearly been over the giddiness that his smile created within her, because she had forced herself to think of Cleon instead.

But Cleon was married now- and she over him. She remembered how surprised she had been that she didn't love him anymore and how unsurprised and resigned she had been about him marrying.

_He was the one who had started it anyways_ Kel grumpily though as she guided Hoshi out of a ditch. He was the one who had kissed her in the first place, and she had grown to care for him. But it was over now.

Right now they- Neal, Raoul, Merric, Duke Baird, and herself were going to Fort Steadfast (A/N: I know I got it wrong in 'At Fort Mastiff') for the double wedding of Yuki and Neal and Raoul and Buri.

Kel lapsed back into her thoughts again. How she had been surprised when Dom had come to her get rid of the Nothing Man. But inside, she hadn't been surprised at all, but resigned.

She remembered how she had felt when Dom had to leave Haven. She missed him every day.

Haven. It was still a sore point in her memory. She felt anger burn deep inside her at King Maggur.

_One day_, she told herself, _I will rid Scanra of King Maggot. Then Owen can drag him around Scanra by his insides, like he wanted to._ She chuckled remembering Owen and his new horse Jolly that Dom had 'christened' with soup.

* * *

Tobe looked at Kel curiously. He hadn't heard her laugh since… how long had it been? Last time she laughed was when they were on their mission in Scanra with Neal, Merric, Owen, the third company, and the rest, including his wondrous self.

Tobe asked his new horse Snowfire what she thought "I think the third company is more to the point" she told him. "But" Tobe said "Who in the third company?" Tobe started rattling off names, starting with Lerant and ending with Wolset.

"You forgot Dom" Snowfire said whinnying while keeping a steady pace down the road.

"Oh" Tobe said "That I did. Do you think he's the one that makes Kel laugh?" he asked. Snowfire grunted her agreement before plodding on.

* * *

"The gates are ahead, Kel" said Raoul, riding up to her We'll be there soon"

"Thank you mi'lord" Kel said, and did a mock bow in the saddle.

Raoul laughed and fell back to ride with Neal and Merric as they approached the gates.

"Who goes there?" came the voice from the top of the wall

"Lord Raoul, of Goldenlake and Malories' Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own; Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Sir Nealan of Queenscove…" Raoul began to list off names, then stopped abruptly "Why are you even doing this? There's no need!"

The man grinned and pulled off his head covering tp reveal that he was Wolset, a corporeal in Dom's squad. The gates creaked open, and every one rode in.

Kel was just getting down from Hoshi when- "Kel!" a man came running to her and hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

_Wait a minute_ Kel thought. _I know that voice._ "Why hello Dom" she managed to remark dryly, although it was fifficult- his nearness did mad things to her brain. She kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her startled then grinned and leaned down and captured her mouth with his.

She was in bliss- then- "Say, mi'lord, we should have a triple wedding…"

It was Neal.

**A/N: There you go… its not my favorite, but it'll have to do. Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry it took so long!**

**All the best,**

**magewhisperer**


End file.
